


Lagu dalam Kesunyian

by avislle



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislle/pseuds/avislle
Summary: Perjalanan Alethra mencari Black Stone terakhirNote: Semi-canon
Kudos: 1





	Lagu dalam Kesunyian

Alethra sedang menunggangi kuda di jalan setapak. Disampingnya terdapat pohon-pohon hijau yang menjulang tinggi. Suara kecil berbagai serangga saling beradu dan deru angin menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon terdengar pula. Hari masih siang dan sinar mataharinya menyengat kepala Alethra.

Beruntungnya Alethra mengenakan jubah untuk menutupi kepalanya. Kudanya masih berjalan lurus. Kadang kudanya berdesah kesal akibat Alethra tidak mau istirahat sampai mereka sampai pada tujuan. Alethra memang tidak mau membuang waktunya dan ingin segera tugasnya selesai.

Dalam perjalanan, Alethra memikirkan misinya untuk mendapatkan black stone. Black stone adalah batu yang spesial. Dengan batu itu, penggunanya dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan magis walaupun sebelumnya ia adalah orang biasa. Namun black stone sendiri juga sangat berbahaya karena jika penggunanya tidak kuat mental, black stone itu akan memanipulasi penggunanya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyimpang.

Ini terjadi pada adik teman Alethra sebelum perjalanan ini. Saat itu, Alethra membantu temannya untuk berjumpa dengan adiknya yang sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun. Namun apa yang mereka dapati saat bertemu dengannya adalah dia berusaha untuk membunuh teman Alethra dengan kekuatan magisnya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia menyerang kakaknya karena dia merasa kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak berusaha untuk mencarinya, jadi semua ini adalah tindakan balas dendam. Teman Alethra tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi pada adiknya.

Setahu temannya, adiknya itu sangat baik, pemaaf dan tidak suka kekerasan. Mengetahui sifatnya yang berubah dan memiliki kekuatan magis, Alethra tahu persis kalau adik temannya itu mempunyai black stone. Black stone memang bisa mengubah sifat orang menjadi 180 derajat dan membuat orang itu menjadi lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat. Sehingga batu itu sangat berbahaya.

Namun akhir dari peristiwa bertemu dengan adiknya itu tidaklah baik. Alethra terpaksa membunuh adiknya yang hampir membunuh teman satu-satunya. Teman Alethra saat itu merasa marah dan sedih. Dia tidak menyangka jika akhirnya akan menjadi seperti itu. Dia tahu kalau nyawanya hampir direnggut oleh adiknya sendiri namun dia tidak membenarkan tindakan Alethra membunuh adiknya. Setelah peristiwa itu, temannya meminta Alethra untuk pergi menjauhi mereka, dia dan adiknya. Alethra begitu menyesal dan memohon untuk temannya mengampuninya.

Tapi tetap saja, temannya menghiraukannya dan terus menangisi tubuh dingin adiknya itu. Alethra tahu konsekuensinya, dia tahu kalau perbuatannya tidak mungkin dimaafkan begitu saja oleh temannya. Dengan begitu, Alethra akhirnya pergi dengan black stone adiknya. Black stone tidak pernah bisa mempengaruhi Alethra, karena dari dulu hingga sekarang dia tidak punya apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin hidup biasa, tidak lebih.

Walaupun black stone begitu berbahaya, black stone juga dapat digunakan sebagai kekuatan untuk membasmi The High Ones, makhluk-makhluk yang tidak mempunyai bentuk fisik. Mereka mengaku sebagai makhluk tinggi yang akan memusnahkan peradaban manusia. Mereka senang membuat kekacauan di segala penjuru dunia untuk memenuhi egonya. Agar dapat melawan mereka, manusia memerlukan Beacon, senjata ampuh yang dapat menghindari malapetaka yang dibuat oleh The High Ones.

Magister Lexil dengan anak buahnya sedang membuat Beacon tersebut dengan black stone sebagai kekuatannya. Alethra bertugas untuk mencari black stone tersebut. Beacon tersebut membutuhkan 3 buah black stone. Dua black stone sudah Alethra berikan pada Magister Lexil, tinggal satu lagi.

Sebelumnya Alethra mendapatkan informasi dari Magister kalau black stone terakhir kemungkinan terdapat di kediaman Tuan Dal'Geyss karena beliau suka sekali mengumpulkan barang-barang antik dan kuno. Black stone sendiri memang sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu dan asal usulnya masih sebuah misteri. Jumlahnya juga sedikit dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu akan keberadaan dan kegunaannya. Orang awam biasanya menyebut black stone sebagai batu kristal hitam yang indah. Inilah mengapa black stone bisa ditangan siapa saja.

Saat Alethra datang ke rumahnya yang kebetulan ada di pusat kota, Tuan Dal'Geyss selalu menghindari pertanyaannya tentang black stone dan itu membuat Alethra curiga. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Alethra mengendap-ngendap masuk rumahnya. Rumahnya lumayan besar karena Tuan Dal'Geyss memang memiliki reputasi sebagai bangsawan dan pedagang barang-barang antik yang terkenal dan terhormat. Namun saat masuk ke rumah beliau, banyak pengawal yang mondar-mandir di sekitar rumah.

Dengan begitu, Alethra yakin bahwa Tuan Dal'Geyss menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang. Sembari berhati-hati, Alethra berhasil sampai ke kamarnya tanpa diketahui pengawal-pengawal itu maupun Tuan Dal'Geyss. Saat Alethra mencari suatu informasi di kamar Tuan Dal'Geyss, ia menemukan secarik kertas tentang akta kelahiran seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Ryńeus Dal'Geyss.  
Inilah yang disembunyikan oleh Tuan Dal'Geyss, beliau tidak mau orang-orang tahu kalau dia mempunyai anak padahal dia tidak beristri. Info ini pasti bisa membuat Tuan Dal'Geyss kehilangan harta dan reputasinya. Namun sedari tadi, Alethra tidak pernah melihat keberadaan anaknya itu di kediamannya. Apakah ia dikunci dibawah tanah? Jika hal itu benar, ini memang sudah kelewatan.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar terdengar terbuka, Alethra melihat Tuan Dal'Geyss diambang pintu. Seketika wajah Tuan Dal'Geyss begitu pucat mendapati Alethra ada di kamarnya. Matanya melotot hampir keluar. Saat Tuan Dal'Geyss hendak memanggil pengawalnya, Alethra memotongnya.

"Jangan! Apakah engkau ingin mereka tahu tentang surat ini?" Alethra menunjukkan surat di tangannya. Tuan Dal'Geyss terkejut melihat surat yang selama ini dia jaga akhirnya ada di genggaman Alethra. Jika Tuan Dal'Geyss memanggil pengawalnya sudah pasti rahasianya akan terbongkar dan semua orang akan tahu.

"Kurang ajar!" ucap Tuan Dal'Geyss sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Alethra.

"Berikan surat itu padaku!" Saat Tuan Dal'Geyss hendak mengambil paksa surat itu, Alethra mengeluarkan belatinya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sontak Tuan Dal'Geyss mundur melihat belati yang mengkilat kearahnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Tuan Dal'Geyss." Alethra menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jadi ini orang pilihan Magister Lexil?! Perempuan kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau melawanku! Akan aku beritahu kalau kau menerobos rumahku!"

"Silahkan saja, tapi rahasiamu akan aku bawa dan semua orang akan tahu!"

"Argh! Baiklah! Sebutkan apa maumu, kau butuh emas?! Akan aku berikan padamu secepatnya!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan emasmu. Aku akan memberikan surat ini jika kau memberikanku black stone."

"Lagi-lagi kau menanyakan hal itu! Apa ini maksudmu untuk mengancamku?! Sudah aku bilang! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidak akan mendapatkan suratmu."

Saat Alethra hendak memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya, Tuan Dal'Geyss langsung berkata.

"Baik! Baik!" Tuan Dal'Geyss menggerutu. "Kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya?! Hah?! Baik, akan aku beritahu black stone itu. Iya, dulu memang aku mempunyainya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena black stone itu ada pada anakku! Inilah mengapa aku tidak memberitahumu!"

"Mengapa batu itu ada di anakmu?"

"Ibunya yang bodoh mencurinya dariku dan ia memberikan batu itu pada anaknya. Dia berpikir batu itu akan melindunginya dari segala bahaya. Benar-benar pikiran sempit!"

"Lalu dimana anakmu? Apakah dia dikurung?"

"Dikurung? Kau bercanda ya?"

Alethra mengarahkan belatinya ke wajah Tuan Dal'Geyss. Walaupun Tuan Dal'Geyss tersentak dengan tindakan Alethra, dia tetap diposisinya, berusaha tidak terlihat takut.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku. Kau tahu itu bukan?" Tuan Dal'Geyss mengangkat alisnya menantang.

Alethra memang tidak bisa membunuhnya karena jika ia melakukannya, Alethra akan dihukum dan dipenjara seumur hidup karena telah membunuh orang penting di pusat kota. Hal itupun bisa mencoreng namanya dan Magister Lexil, orang yang Alethra hormati, bisa kena dampaknya pula.

Namun Alethra begitu kesal mengapa orang seburuk ini hidup di kelas atas. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau ada ayah yang tega menyembunyikan anaknya sendiri hanya untuk menjaga reputasinya. Sekarang Alethra berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah memperlihatkan wajah aslinya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Dimana dia?" ucap Alethra tegas masih mengarahkan belati ke arahnya, tidak peduli dengan omongan Tuan Dal'Geyss sebelumnya.

"Jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan berusaha untuk membongkar rahasiaku lagi, aku tidak bisa percaya padamu." Tuan Dal'Geyss melipatkan tangannya, terlihat tidak takut dengan ancaman Alethra.

Karena tidak sabar, Alethra langsung bergegas melewatinya dan pergi menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia ingin langsung mencari anaknya segera, dia tidak mau anaknya tersiksa lagi. Jika ia menemukan anaknya, Alethra bisa memberi Tuan Dal'Geyss pelajaran. Belum sempat Alethra memegang pintu, Tuan Dal'Geyss sudah menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Lepaskan!" Alethra berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Tuan Dal'Geyss.

"Jika kau ingin mencari anakku, dia tidak ada disini! Buat apa aku menyembunyikannya disini?!"

Alethra langsung berhenti berontak, Tuan Dal'Geyss seperti sudah membaca pikirannya. Saat Alethra berhenti, Tuan Dal'Geyss menariknya tiba-tiba dan mendorongnya ke meja, sehingga Alethra berada di posisi sebelumnya. Alethra langsung berjaga-jaga lagi dengan belatinya. Alethra ternyata salah asumsi.

"Dasar perempuan gak tahu diri! Seenaknya saja!" bentak Tuan Dal'Geyss.

Alethra menelan ludahnya. Tuan Dal'Geys tentunya sangat marah.

"Ok! Begini saja, kau hanya membutuhkan black stone dari anakku kan? Aku akan memberitahu lokasi anakku dengan syarat kau memberikan surat itu padaku dan berjanji untuk tidak mengumbar hal ini semua!" ucap Tuan Dal'Geyss sambil menunjuk Alethra marah.

Alethra memang sudah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Tuan Dal'Geyss memang tidak bisa melepaskan ini semua dengan gampang. Satu-satunya agar Tuan Dal'Geyss memberitahu lokasi anaknya itu adalah membuat kesepakatan dengannya. Alethra lalu menurunkan belatinya karena sudah tidak berguna lagi mengancamnya.

"Baik, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu rahasiamu. Aku akan memberikan surat ini jika kau memberikan lokasinya terlebih dahulu."

Lama Tuan Dal'Geyss berpikir, akhirnya ia berkata.

"Oke, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku mengirim anakku ke Desa Silvergrove yang jauh ke arah timur dari pusat kota ini dan tenang saja aku sudah memberikan banyak uang untuk siapapun yang mau mengasuhnya. Nah! Berikan suratnya sekarang!"

"Sebentar, bagaimana dengan ibunya?"

"Dia ada dibawah pengawasanku, lagipula orang miskin macam dia mana mungkin bisa mengasuh anak yang cacat."

"Cacat?"

"Kau banyak tanya! Dasar! Berikan suratnya!"

Alethra menyodorkan suratnya. Tuan Dal'Geyss langsung menyambar surat yang digenggamannya.

"Sekarang pergi! Atau aku panggil pengawal!"

Alethra tahu dia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini. Dia langsung pergi keluar lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka.

  
**~•~**

  
Alethra masih menunggang kuda di jalan setapak menuju Desa Silvergrove. Awalnya Alethra ingin naik kereta kuda saja dan mengantarkannya ke desa tersebut. Namun saat dia bertanya pada kusir di pusat kota, dia tidak tahu daerah itu. Bahkan Alethra bertanya pada penduduk kota yang lain, semuanya juga tidak tahu.

Setelah bertanya kesana kemari, akhirnya Alethra menemukan satu orang yang tahu. Ia bercerita kalau dulu ada pedagang dari sana yang berjualan ikan-ikan segar dan selalu mengirim dagangan ke kios miliknya di pasar kota. Tetapi orang itu sudah tidak lagi mendapat kabar dari pedagang ikan tersebut selama hampir 2 tahun. Ia juga menandai lokasi desa itu di peta yang dibawa Alethra agar dia tidak salah arah.

Selama perjalanan, Alethra mengeluh karena bagaimana tidak, dia sudah hampir seharian penuh menunggang kuda namun desa itu masih belum ditemukan. Apalagi hari sudah menjelang sore. Alethra sangat yakin jika desa itu sudah dekat di posisinya sekarang, tapi perjalanan ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Alethra merasa sangat pusing karena dia belum makan selama perjalanan. Dia hanya mengandalkan air minum saja.

Saat persedian air sudah habis, Alethra masih tetap mengarahkan kudanya untuk tetap maju. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu lama. Karena tidak kuat, Alethra terjatuh dari punggung kuda dan pingsan di atas jalan setapak.

  
**~•~**

  
  
Alethra terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sendiri di tengah hutan. Kudanya dan perlengkapan bekalnya hilang sudah. Dia berdiri hati-hati sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih agak pusing. Hari ternyata sudah berganti menjadi siang. Alethra tidak habis pikir dia pingsan di tengah hutan, sendirian, semalaman dan beruntungnya dia masih hidup.

Di kejauhan dia melihat ada suatu gerbang. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia berjalan ke arah gerbang itu. Saat sudah sampai, dia bertemu dengan salah satu penjaga yang berdiri di luar pinggir gerbang kayu yang tertutup.

"Selamat siang, nona," ucap penjaga itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Alethra merasa ada yang janggal dengan penjaga itu, tidak pernah ia menemukan penjaga seramah ini. Biasanya di pusat kota, penjaga-penjaganya terlalu angkuh untuk mengucapkan salam kepada penduduknya, apalagi pada orang-orang miskin.

"Se-selamat siang," jawab Alethra ragu.

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari?"

"Um, apakah kamu tahu tentang Desa Silvergrove?"

"Oh! Ini gerbangnya, nona! Anda sudah sampai di desa." Penjaga itu terlihat senang menjawab pertanyaan Alethra.

"Oh, syukurlah," gumam Alethra sambil mengamati sekitar. Gerbang ini terlihat sepi.

"Dimana penjaga yang lain?" tanya Alethra penasaran.

"Penjaga yang lain sedang berjaga di desa. Kami bergantian menjaga gerbang, jam sekarang adalah jam kerjaku dan hanya aku sendiri yang bertugas."

"Mengapa hanya sendiri?"

"Um, itu karena sudah lama kami tidak ada kunjungan dari luar desa. Desa kami sekarang independen, kami tidak perlu lagi bantuan dari kota lain. Desa kami sekarang sudah sejahtera," jelas penjaga itu tersenyum bangga.

Alethra hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan pelan. Mungkin inilah mengapa pedagang ikan dari desa ini tidak lagi mengirim dagangannya ke pusat kota.

"Apakah nona ingin masuk?" tanya penjaga itu tiba-tiba.

"Kamu tidak keberatan saya masuk? Padahal saya kan orang asing."

"Itu benar, tapi sepertinya saya bisa mempercayaimu. Anda terlihat seperti orang baik. Perasaanku tidak pernah salah. Silahkan masuk, nona."

Penjaga itu langsung membukakan pintu untuk Alethra. Alethra masih ragu untuk masuk, tidak mungkin semudah itu. Namun di sisi lain, dia juga ingin segera menyelesaikan misinya. Akhirnya Alethra masuk melewati gerbang. Saat penjaga itu hendak menutup pintu gerbangnya, Alethra akhirnya baru ingat.

"Oh! Sebentar!" Alethra membalikkan badannya dan sedikit berteriak pada penjaga gerbang. Penjaga itu memberhentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Alethra heran.

"Apakah kamu melihat seekor kuda yang lewat saat kau berjaga?"

"Kuda? Hmm, tidak. Saya tidak melihatnya," jawab penjaga sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Semoga nona menemukan apa yang nona cari disini," ucap penjaga itu tersenyum lagi.

Alethra hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Saat penjaga itu sudah menutup pintu gerbang, Alethra melanjutkan perjalanannya menurun hingga sampai di sebuah desa yang indah bertepat di pesisir pantai.

Desa Silvergrove adalah desa yang paling indah dari desa-desa yang ia pernah kunjungi sebelumnya. Bangunan-bangunan di desa ini terbuat dari kayu yang tersusun rapi. Selain itu, desa ini begitu bersih. Banyak orang yang bercengkrama dengan kawannya, canda tawa anak-anak terdengar bahagia, dan bahkan ada yang bermain musik di tengah desa. Tidak ada yang bermuka masam di desa ini, semuanya terlihat bahagia. Desa ini memang tidak terlalu besar, namun jika Alethra akan menetap di suatu tempat, desa ini mungkin masuk dalam pilihannya.

Namun sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memilih tempat tinggal, ia mempunyai misi yang harus diselesaikan. Alethra mendekati kakek tua yang sedang duduk santai di depan rumahnya yang kecil.

"Permisi, apakah anda tahu rumah Ryńeus?"

"Nona muda bukan berasal dari sini ya?"

Sebenarnya Alethra tidak suka dipanggil nona karena ia tidak terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu. Dia memang bukan perempuan yang berlatar bangsawan atau kaya raya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus bersabar melewati itu semua.

"Iya benar, saya bukan dari sini."

"Wah! Selamat datang di Desa Silvergrove! Sudah jarang sekali ada yang berkunjung ke desa kami. Jika anda ingin bertemu dengan Ryńeus dia ada di rumah itu." Kakek itu menunjukkan sebuah rumah.

"Terima kasih." Alethra langsung menuju rumah yang dimaksud.

Saat sudah didepan pintu, Alethra mengetuk pintu rumah. Sambil menunggu, Alethra memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa mengambil black stone dari Ryńeus. Namun sebelum itu, dia harus memperkenalkan dirinya. Sudah lama Alethra tidak berbicara pada anak-anak. Itupun karena Alethra biasanya tidak memiliki urusan dengan mereka. Bukan berarti Alethra tidak menyukai anak-anak. Dia hanya bingung bagaimana menghadapinya tanpa terlihat aneh.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya di ambang pintu.

"Halo?" tanya laki-laki itu bingung.

"Um, halo, maksudku maaf. Apakah benar ini kediaman Ryńeus?"

Sebenarnya Alethra terkejut melihat pria itu mirip sekali seperti ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal saat ia masih kecil.

"Oh! Itu benar, aku adalah ayah Ryńeus. Namaku adalah Sam. Silahkan masuk."

Alethra mengikuti pria itu masuk rumahnya. Alethra masih memikirkan bagaimana ayah Ryńeus mirip dengan ayahnya. Namun ia baru ingat kalau ia sudah lama tidak melihat ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan dia saja.

"Silahkan duduk di kursi ini, aku akan mempersiapkanmu minuman dan makanan kecil."

"Itu tidak perlu." Telat Alethra berbicara, ayah Ryńeus sudah pergi ke dapur.

Setelah itu, Alethra duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu datang menyiapkan teh hangat dan kue untuk Alethra. Aromanya sangat enak dihidung. Alethra memang sangat lapar karena saat menuju desa ini, dia tidak makan sama sekali.

"Silahkan diminum dan dimakan." Ayah Ryńeus tersenyum dan duduk di sebrang Alethra.

Alethra langsung mengambil kuenya dan melahap sampai habis, begitupun dengan teh hangatnya.

"Sepertinya anda menempuh perjalanan jauh hingga sampai sini. Ada urusan apa hingga anda ingin menemui anak saya?"

"Iya itu benar, saya datang dari pusat kota. Nama saya Alethra dan um, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anak anda."

"Sebentar, kau berasal dari kota yang sama dengan ayah kandungnya? Apa yang dia mau? Apa dia mengirimmu kesini?" Mukanya terlihat marah.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengirimku kesini. Saya datang karena ada urusan lain."

Padahal Alethra juga datang karena diberitahu lokasi anaknya oleh Tuan Dal'Geyss. Sam berdesah dan akhirnya bercerita.

"Saya kira kamu disuruh untuk mengambil Ryńeus dari saya. Ayah kandungnya itu memang sangat biadab, dia tega membuang Ryńeus hanya karena cacat. Kau tahu, sudah susah payah aku membesarkannya. Saat pertama kali bayi Ryńeus kemari, tidak ada satupun yang mau mengurusnya karena ada tumor di kepala dan kakinya. Semua orang melihatnya takut dan jijik karena dia seperti itu. Namun tidak untuk saya. Saya tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Akhirnya saya merawat Ryńeus hingga ia sembuh dari penyakitnya. Dan syukurlah, Ryńeus sekarang sudah menjadi anak yang sehat." Sam tersenyum bangga.

Dalam hati, Alethra senang Ryńeus bisa hidup disini dengan selamat. Alethra langsung memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Tuan Dal'Geyss yang sudah tega membuang anaknya sendiri dalam keadaan cacat.

"Maaf sebelumnya apa urusanmu kemari tadi?" Sam bertanya lagi.

Alethra berdeham dan melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang tujuannya.

"Saat Ryńeus dikirim kesini ada sebuah black stone yang terbawa dengannya. Saya berniat untuk mengambil batu itu. Hanya batu itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Oh! Maksudmu kalung batu hitam yang dipakai Ryńeus? Dia selalu memakainya, aku rasa kau harus langsung berbicara padanya. Ryńeus sedang ada di kamarnya, mari ikuti saya."

  
**~•~**

  
Alethra sudah berada dalam kamar Ryńeus. Kamarnya lumayan luas untuk ukuran anak-anak. Didalam kamarnya terdapat kumpulan lukisan yang dipajang di dinding. Alethra juga mendapati buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak. Saat itu, Alethra melihat Ryńeus sedang duduk membelakanginya. Ryńeus terlihat sedang menggambar kupu-kupu ungu yang ada dalam stoples kaca.

"Ryńeus," panggil ayahnya.

Ryńeus menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Saat ia melihat ada Alethra di belakangnya, ia langsung berdiri dan menghadap Alethra dengan bingung. Ryńeus terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang sehat, benar-benar sembuh dari penyakitnya, jika Sam sebelumnya bilang kalau dia pernah mempunyai tumor. Rambutnya yang pirang pendek sama seperti ayah kandungnya yang asli. Seketika Alethra bersedih dalam hati.

"Siapa ini ayah?" tanya Ryńeus penasaran. Belum sempat ayahnya berbicara, Alethra langsung memotongnya.

"Namaku Alethra." Alethra langsung tersenyum pada Ryńeus.

"Alethra? Mengapa kamu disini?" tanya Ryńeus polos.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu." Alethra berjalan dan berdiri dengan lutut didepannya. Ryńeus masih menyelidik menatap Alethra, namun ia masih dalam tempatnya. Alethra mencoba tersenyum dihadapannya. Dengan hati-hati, Alethra menunjukkan kalung batu hitam yang ada di dada Ryńeus.

"Dan aku membutuhkan batu itu."

Sekilas Ryńeus melihat kalungnya.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Batu itu sangat berbahaya untuk dirimu, Ryńeus. Maka dari itu, aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini. Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu."

"Hmm, tapi batu ini sudah menemaniku sejak kecil. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Lagian batu ini tidak berbahaya, ini kan hanya batu biasa."

"Mungkin memang belum berbahaya karena kau masih kecil, namun jika dirimu sudah besar nanti, aku khawatir batu itu bisa berbahaya untukmu."

Sejauh yang Alethra tahu, black stone tidak mempengaruhi anak-anak. Biasanya pengguna black stone itu adalah orang yang sudah dewasa dan memiliki keinginan besar. Apalagi pada orang-orang yang ingin mempunyai kekuatan, kekuasaan ataupun yang ingin balas dendam. Anak-anak masih belum mempunyai keinginan itu. Sehingga black stone tidak berpengaruh pada mereka.

"Kamu tidak berasal dari sini?" tanya Ryńeus penasaran.

Sepertinya Alethra sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan itu. Alethra akhirnya berdesah dan berkata.

"Benar, aku datang dari tempat jauh."

"Wow! Apakah kamu pengelana?" Ryńeus tersenyum lebar pada Alethra.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Alethra memang sudah berkelana ke berbagai tempat. Itupun karena profesinya sebagai prajurit upahan yang bekerja untuk pemerintahan pusat kota. Ia selalu mendapatkan tugas untuk mencari dan mengantarkan barang-barang penting untuk bertahan hidup. Karena profesinya, Alethra juga harus bisa bertarung karena bahaya dunia luar.

"Wow! Keren! Seperti buku yang ayah suka ceritakan padaku, benarkan ayah?" Ryńeus langsung menatap ayahnya.

"Ya, begitulah." Sam hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Karena melihat Alethra kebingungan, Ryńeus akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Ayah selalu menceritakanku buku-buku tentang pengelana. Ceritanya menarik! Tentang petualangan mereka di berbagai belahan dunia. Kamu pasti juga punya cerita bukan?"

"Um, ya. Tapi kisahku tidak begitu menarik."

"Ayolah, aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang pengelana. Mau kah kamu bercerita untukku? Aku mohon." Ryńeus mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon pada Alethra. Alethra yang kebingungan menatap Sam yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama disini, apalagi menceritakan kisahnya pada anak kecil. Alethra memberi tanda pada Sam agar membantunya, namun Sam malah melakukan sebaliknya.

"Silahkan, silahkan. Anda boleh bercerita tentang petualangan anda di luar sana. Ryńeus pasti sangat senang mendengar ceritamu. Sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai urusan di luar. Apa kamu bisa menjaga Ryńeus?"

"Aku...," Alethra beranjak dari posisinya.

Saat Alethra sudah berdiri menatap Sam, Ryńeus menarik baju Alethra pelan. Hal itu membuat Alethra menatap Ryńeus lagi kebawah.

"Kamu tidak akan pergi kan?" Ryńeus menatap Alethra dengan sedih.

Alethra tidak mau membuat Ryńeus sedih dan jika hal itu terjadi dia tidak bisa menuntaskan misinya. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Alethra membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

Ryńeus akhirnya tersenyum lagi.

  
**~•~**

  
Alethra dan Ryńeus sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur hampir satu jam. Alethra hanya bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman baiknya saat dia berkelana. Ryńeus sangat antusias mendengarkan ceritanya. Bahkan Ryńeus banyak bertanya tentang detail-detail petualangan Alethra. Alethra juga sudah tidak terlalu gugup untuk bercerita.

Biasanya Alethra adalah tipe orang yang suka mendengarkan cerita. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kalau ceritanya menarik untuk orang lain, sehingga dia selalu menutup diri. Namun saat bersama Ryńeus, Alethra akhirnya bisa merasakan kalau ia diterima disini. Kalau Ryńeus menerimanya disini.

"Apa kau punya teman selama berkelana?" Ryńeus bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, aku punya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kita bisa bersama lagi," balas Alethra menunduk.

Dia teringat kembali bagaimana dia mengkhianati temannya. Teman satu-satunya yang dulu pernah menyelamatkannya dari serangan para berandal. Dia juga yang selalu membantu misinya dalam mencari barang-barang tertentu. Dan dia juga yang suka menemani Alethra saat kesepian. Alethra tidak tahu kondisi temannya sekarang setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu.

Temannya tidak lagi datang ke pusat kota. Walaupun masih sedih dan menyesal, fokus Alethra sekarang adalah menyelesaikan misi sebanyak mungkin untuk melupakan peristiwa itu. Salah satunya misi ini yang tentu sangat penting untuk keberhasilan Beacon menumpas kejahatan The High Ones.

"Hei! Alethra!"

Suara Ryńeus mengembalikannya lagi ke dunia nyata. Alethra tersentak mendengarnya setengah berteriak.

"Ah, iya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ryńeus cemberut.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Ryńeus berdesah, dia tahu kalau Alethra melamun saat Ryńeus bertanya padanya berkali-kali.

"Apa maksudmu kalau tidak bisa bersama lagi?"

"Oh, ceritanya lumayan panjang dan aku tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang."

"Hmm, baik. Ada lagi cerita yang belum kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Sebagian besar sudah aku ceritakan padamu."

"Ayolah."

Alethra mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum, sebaliknya Ryńeus hanya bermuka masam. Lalu Alethra melihat batu itu di kalung Ryńeus. Dia baru ingat misi awalnya kesini.

"Ryńeus, maafkan aku tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi. Dan aku juga membutuhkan batu itu."

"Pergi? Jangan pergi! Kau baru saja kesini."

"Aku masih mempunyai tugas penting di pusat kota. Bagaimana kalau begini, aku akan kembali kesini setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku, yaitu mengirim batumu ke kota."

"Mengapa kamu ingin sekali batu ini? Apa tidak bisa batu yang lain saja?"

"Tidak Ryńeus, batumu spesial. Itu bukan batu biasa. Aku sangat membutuhkannya."

Ryńeus menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu dia menatap Alethra lagi mantap.

"Baik, kau boleh memiliki batu ini, asalkan kau memenuhi 3 permintaanku."

"Apa?" Alethra kaget mendengar permintaan itu.

"Iya. Kamu mau batu ini kan? Aku akan memberikannya padamu kalau kau memenuhi 3 permintaanku. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Alethra menaruh mukanya di kedua telapak tangannya. Alethra tidak tahu mengapa misinya ini harus lebih lama lagi diselesaikan. Alethra hanya berdesah, namun akhirnya dia setuju pula.

"Baik. Asalkan permintaanmu tidak aneh-aneh ya."

"Yeaaaa! Tenang saja, kau akan bersenang-senang denganku hari ini!" ucap Ryńeus tersenyum lebar.

  
**~•~**

  
"Permintaanku yang pertama adalah aku ingin belajar tentang bertarung."

"Bertarung?"

Ryńeus mengajak Alethra keluar rumah. Sebelumnya mereka melewati orang-orang yang berdansa di tengah desa sambil diiringi musik dan sekarang mereka ada di hutan kecil yang ada di sebelah desa. Hutan ini terdapat air terjun dan bunga-bunga indah yang mewarnai rumput hijau. Indah, indah sekali pikirnya.

Ryńeus mengambil ranting pohon yang ada di tanah. Lalu dia memotong ranting-ranting kecil di pinggirnya sehingga menjadi sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai pedangku. Kita latihannya pakai ini saja. Coba cari pedangmu juga."

Ryńeus menunjukkan tongkat kayunya yang dia anggap sebagai pedang. Alethra berpikir ini adalah permainan anak-anak. Mengapa dia bisa ada disini? Batinya bertanya. Namun Alethra juga mencari. Setelah dia sudah mendapatkan tongkatnya, Ryńeus berkata lagi.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita ke pantai. Disana tempatnya lebih luas."

Saat mereka sudah sampai pantai, hari sudah menuju sore dan langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga muda. Ryńeus mengayunkan tongkatnya kemana saja.

"Aku adalah ksatria penjaga Silvergrove! Yaaaaaaa!" Dia berlari kearah ombak pantai dan memukul air dengan tongkatnya berkali-kali.

Saat ombak mendekat dia berlari menjauh sambil berteriak ketakutan karena tidak mau kebasahan. Alethra hanya tertawa melihat aksinya yang lucu.

"Master Alethra!" teriak Ryńeus sambil berlari mendekatinya.

Alethra kebingungan karena dia dipanggil master. Saat Ryńeus sudah di hadapannya, Ryńeus berlutut sambil menancapkan tongkatnya di depannya.

"Hamba ingin belajar bertarung dengan pedang agar hamba bisa melawan ombak! Mohon ajari hamba, Master Alethra!"

Alethra hanya tersenyum. Jadi inilah permainannya.

"Baik, saya bersedia mengajari anda, sang ksatria penjaga Silvergrove." Alethra juga ikut bermain peran dengannya.

  
**~•~**

  
"Hah, aku capek," ucap Ryńeus sambil berbaring di atas pasir.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka latihan di pantai. Alethra duduk disebelahnya.

"Ksatria kenapa sudah cape lagi?" tawa Alethra sambil menatap wajah Ryńeus yang terpejam matanya.

"Bertarung dengan pedang tidak segampang yang kukira. Padahal saat ayah menceritakan seorang petarung, dia hanya mengayunkan pedangnya kesana kemari terus menang melawan musuhnya," kata Ryńeus yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Memang tidak mudah, aku saja belajar bertarung dengan pedang butuh bertahun-tahun. Maka dari itu, aku lebih suka memakai belati, karena lebih ringan dibanding pedang. Lagi pula kita tidak latihan dengan pedang asli," ucap Alethra yang memerhatikan tongkatnya yang dari ranting pohon.

Ryńeus lalu duduk sambil mengamati ombak pantai di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar pedang?" tanya Ryńeus tiba-tiba. Dia masih menatap kedepan.

"Hmm, saat aku sekitar 15 tahun."

"Sekarang sudah berapa tahun?"

"Aku sudah 25 tahun."

"Selama itu kah? Hmm, aku saja masih 7 tahun."

Alethra menatap Ryńeus tersenyum.

"Jika kau memulai latihan dari umur sekarang, kau pasti bisa lebih hebat dibanding aku."

"Semoga," ucap Ryńeus sambil tersenyum balik.

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil menatap ombak pantai lagi.

"Hei Ryńeus, apakah kau tahu ayahmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Alethra hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryńeus balik sambil menatap Alethra kebingungan.

Ryńeus ternyata belum tahu tentang ayah kandungnya. Sam tidak memberitahunya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Sam pasti akan memberitahunya jika Ryńeus sudah cukup dewasa, pikir Alethra.

"Um, lupakan saja."

Mereka akhirnya terdiam lagi. Suara hembusan angin kencang menuju mereka dari arah ombak. Kicauan burung pantai juga menemani suara pecahan ombak. Alethra tak pernah merasa setenang ini dalam hidupnya.

Dulu dia selalu dikejar dengan misi-misinya. Dia jarang memikirkan dirinya sendiri untuk beristirahat. Itu karena Alethra menaruh posisinya dibawah orang lain. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan orang lain. Sehingga dia selalu menyelesaikan misinya dengan cepat dan baik. Alethra memang diapresiasi atas pekerjaannya, namun dia masih berpikir kalau dia masih kurang. Apa yang kurang lagi dalam hidupnya?

Alethra terus memikirkan tentang hidupnya sampai beberapa saat kemudian Ryńeus bertanya.

"Apakah kamu bersenang-senang, Alethra?"

Alethra tersenyum menatap Ryńeus.

"Iya. Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang lagi. Walaupun kau memintaku untuk bermain pedang palsu denganmu, haha," Alethra berkata jujur.

"Aku juga. Kau memang teman yang terbaik." Ryńeus tersenyum.

"Teman?"

"Ya, teman. Kau sangat baik padaku. Belum pernah aku merasakan-,"

Ryńeus memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Sesenang ini."

Sekarang giliran Alethra yang tersenyum lebar. Alethra senang jika Ryńeus merasakan hal yang sama.

"Oke, sekarang untuk permintaanku yang kedua. Tunggu aku di air terjun, aku mau mengambil sesuatu dari rumah."

  
**~•~**

  
Sebenarnya Alethra heran mengapa langit belum malam pula. Padahal sudah lumayan lama mereka di pantai. Alethra sudah menunggu Ryńeus di dekat air terjun. Alethra tidak keberatan menunggu disana karena udaranya sejuk dan kolam air terjun disini sangat bersih sehingga Alethra bisa meminumnya. Sebelumnya Alethra bertanya pada Ryńeus jika airnya bisa diminum apa tidak dan Ryńeus menjawab bisa.

Airnya begitu segar sampai ia lupa Ryńeus sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kau haus sekali ya?"

Alethra tersentak dan langsung melihat kebelakang. Ryńeus hanya tertawa melihat Alethra bertingkah lucu seperti itu. Setelahnya, Alethra tertawa dengannya. Ryńeus membawa tas besar dan ia menaruh tas itu di depan kakinya pelan-pelan.

"Bawa apa?" tanya Alethra seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Ryńeus duduk dan membuka tasnya. Dalamnya terdapat roti yang terbalut daun dan dibawahnya terdapat kumpulan stoples kaca. Ryńeus mengambil roti dan menyodorkannya ke Alethra yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Makan ini. Kata ayah kamu baru makan kue saja."

"Tidak perlu Ryńeus."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau kau kelaparan."

Alethra memang belum makan makanan berat dan saat ini dia juga lapar. Pelan, Alethra mengambil roti itu dari tangan Ryńeus. Ryńeus tersenyum kembali dan fokusnya beralih ke tasnya lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Alethra pelan. Dia duduk di sebrang Ryńeus sambil menyantap roti pemberiannya. Ryńeus mengeluarkan 3 stoplesnya satu-satu. Salah satu dari ketiga stoples itu terdapat kupu-kupu ungu yang sebelumnya Ryńeus mencoba menggambarnya, dua lainnya masih kosong.

"Ryńeus, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Alethra sambil menurunkan rotinya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Sebelumnya, ayahmu bilang kalau dulu kamu pernah sakit. Apa itu benar?"

Ryńeus menatap Alethra ragu.

"Iya, itu benar. Dulu ada banyak benjolan di sekitar muka dan kakiku. Setiap aku bergerak, aku merasa kesakitan. Bahkan tidur pun tidak nyenyak. Namun ayah selalu membantuku. Dan ... membantuku sembuh," ucap Ryńeus tersenyum tipis.

"Aku minta maaf kau harus menjalani hal itu. Aku senang akhirnya kau sudah sembuh." Alethra tersenyum.

Ryńeus menunduk lagi malu. Namun setelah itu fokusnya kembali pada stoples-stoples yang dia keluarkan dari tasnya. Alethra pun melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa kamu punya rumah?" tanya Ryńeus mendadak.

Alethra menghentikan makannya dan menatap Ryńeus.

"Hmm, aku tidak punya. Tapi jika aku ingin tidur, aku mempunyai kamar di asrama pusat kota, tempat aku bekerja. Namun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali punya rumah."

"Mungkin kamu bisa tinggal di desa ini. Ayah bisa membantumu agar kau mempunyai rumah disini. Dengan begitu, kita bisa bermain setiap hari!" Ryńeus tersenyum.

"Haha, aku tidak tahu." Alethra ragu menatap Ryńeus.

"Ayolah pasti menyenangkan bukan?"

Alethra tersenyum melihat Ryńeus namun dia sadar lagi akan misinya setelah melihat black stone masih menggantung di lehernya.

"Ryńeus, maaf tapi ... bisakah aku mengabulkan permintaanmu setelah kau memberikan batu itu padaku? Aku berjanji akan menemuimu lagi setelah aku mengirim batu itu ke pusat kota."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryńeus bingung.

"Aku akan mengambil batu kalungmu itu dan mengirimnya ke pusat kota. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan kesini lagi. Kita akan bermain sepuasnya. Bagaimana?"

Ryńeus menunduk setelah Alethra berniat untuk meninggalkannya lagi. Alethra sebenarnya tidak mau membuat Ryńeus kecewa, hanya saja ancaman The High Ones lebih berbahaya jika dibiarkan begitu saja. Hanya Beacon yang mampu mencegah serangan para monster itu dan Beacon memerlukan black stone sebagai kekuatannya. Tinggal satu lagi black stone. Alethra harus segera mendapatkan batu itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kamu menjadi kupu-kupu ini?" tanya Ryńeus masih menunduk sambil memegang stoples yang berisi kupu-kupu ungu.

"Kupu-kupu?"

"Iya, kupu-kupu dalam stoples. Dia terkurung, terpisah dari dunia luar. Namun dia disini juga merasa aman karena terhindar dari ancaman luar. Tidak perlu mencari tempat teduh saat hujan, tidak perlu menghindari hewan pemangsa. Tapi tetap saja jika tidak diberi makanan, dia juga akan mati. Maka dari itu, kadang aku selalu memberinya sebuah bunga agar dia bisa bertahan hidup dalam stoples ini."  
Ryńeus membuka stoplesnya dan membiarkan kupu-kupu itu bebas.

Alethra melihat kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauhi mereka.

"Setelah itu, aku membebaskannya ketika aku sudah beres menggambarnya. Aku tidak mau menyiksanya. Lagipula kupu-kupu juga makhluk hidup." Ryńeus tersenyum lagi.

Dia seperti ingin melupakan pembicaraan Alethra sebelumnya.

"Ryńeus."

"Oke untuk permintaan keduaku adalah kau harus menangkap kupu-kupu biru. Aku ingin menggambarnya nanti. Tenang saja aku akan membebaskannya lagi."

Ryńeus pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan membersihkan rumput-rumput yang menempel pada celana panjangnya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil satu stoples di dekat tasnya.

"Aku akan menangkap kupu-kupu yang lain. Habiskan dulu rotimu."

"Ryńeus tapi-,"

"Ayo."

Namun Ryńeus sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari kupu-kupu. Alethra berdesah lagi. Ternyata memang tidak mudah membujuk Ryńeus untuk memberikan black stone padanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Alethra menuruti permintaan Ryńeus.

Sesudah memakan habis rotinya, Alethra mengambil stoples dan memulai mencari kupu-kupu biru. Karena tempat ini memiliki banyak aneka bunga, aneka kupu-kupu juga terlihat disini. Alethra mengira menangkap kupu-kupu adalah hal yang mudah, namun dia salah. Saat dia menghampiri kawanan kupu-kupu, mereka sudah beterbangan menjauhinya. Ditambah lagi, kupu-kupu biru tidak ada di kawanan kupu-kupu tersebut.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Alethra melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Ryńeus yang sedang berdiri dengan stoples berisi kupu-kupu hijau. Alethra melotot.

"Bagaimana kau menangkapnya?"

Alethra heran bagaimana Ryńeus sebentar saja sudah menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

"Oh ini? Kau harus sangat hati-hati menangkapnya. Lagi pula kupu-kupu biru yang paling mudah ditangkap karena mereka mengeluarkan suara. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk menangkap kupu-kupu itu."

"Suara apa?"

"Suara kerincing! Inilah yang paling aku suka dari menangkap kupu-kupu biru. Jika kamu fokus mendengarkan suara kerincing itu, kamu bisa menemukan kupu-kupu itu. Dan yang paling penting, kita harus bersatu dengan alam."

"Bersatu dengan alam?"

"Iya, coba rileks. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan."

Alethra menuruti perintah Ryńeus. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sekarang tutup matamu dan fokuskan pendengaranmu."

Alethra menutup matanya dan mencoba mencari suara kerincing. Sejauh yang dia dengar hanya suara burung, air terjun, hembusan angin, dan siluet suara musik di desa. Beberapa saat kemudian, Alethra mendengar suara kerincing di telinga kanannya.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya," kata Alethra saat dia membukakan lagi matanya menatap Ryńeus.

"Bagus! Dimana suaranya berasal?"

Alethra langsung berjalan ke arah kanannya yang menjauhi air terjun, Ryńeus pun mengikutinya. Terkadang Alethra berhenti untuk mendengarkan suara kerincing itu sekali lagi sampai dia yakin asal suara itu berada. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya Alethra menemukan kupu-kupu biru yang sedang hinggap di suatu batang pohon.

"Itu dia!" ucap Ryńeus girang. Alethra langsung menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya untuk memberi isyarat agar Ryńeus diam.

Ryńeus langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bergumam maaf.

Alethra membukakan stoplesnya dan bergerak mendekat ke arah kupu-kupu tersebut agar dia tidak kabur. Saat sudah ada dihadapannya, Alethra dengan cepat mengurung kupu-kupu itu dengan stoplesnya. Kupu-kupu itu tahu kalau ada yang mau mengurungnya, sehingga ia berusaha untuk berpindah tempat. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat, kupu-kupu itu mati terjepit oleh mulut stoples Alethra.

"Tidak!" teriak Alethra karena telah gagal menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

"Oh ya ampun." Ryńeus mendekati Alethra yang sudah berlutut sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Ryńeus. Aku membunuhnya."

Bangkai kupu-kupu itu sudah terjatuh ke rerumputan dekat pohon. Cairan hijau lengket terlihat di mulut stoples. Alethra merinding dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Seperti pelatuk, ucapan sebelumnya yang dia arahkan untuk Ryńeus mengingatkan dia pada masa itu. Belatinya yang berlumuran darah terbayang kembali. Temannya yang menangis histeris ketika melihat adiknya tak bernyawa. Teriakan kasar temannya yang berusaha untuk mengusir Alethra kembali bergentayang di telinganya. Tangan Alethra bergetar hebat, mengingat hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak berharap kamu berhasil di pertama kali mencoba." Ryńeus mencoba menenangkan Alethra.

Namun suara Ryńeus kabur di telinga Alethra.

Alethra masih terdiam tegang. Tanpa sadar matanya sudah berlinang air mata.

"Alethra? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryńeus khawatir saat melihat Alethra menangis. Alethra langsung mengusap air matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Alethra lirih. Ryńeus melihatnya sedih.

Selain itu, Alethra takut mengecewakan Ryńeus. Dia juga takut kalau tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Ryńeus.

"Bagaimana dengan permintaanmu? Apa kamu masih ingin kupu-kupu biru?"

"Sudah, tidak perlu. Aku sudah dapat kupu-kupu yang lain kok. Aku anggap permintaan keduaku sudah terpenuhi," ucap Ryńeus sambil menepuk pundak Alethra.

"Terima kasih, Ryńeus." Alethra tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya Ryńeus berbicara kembali.

"Aku sepertinya tahu untuk menghiburmu, sebuah kejutan! Ayo berdiri! Aku punya tempat rahasia yang keren! Aku ingin kau melihatnya. Dan setelah itu aku akan memberitahumu permintaanku yang terakhir."

Mereka pun beranjak dan meninggalkan hutan itu.

  
**~•~**

  
Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah gua yang dekat dengan air terjun. Di dalamnya terdapat ruangan yang begitu lapang dan tinggi. Ada lubang besar menuju alam terbuka di langit gua yang menerangi ruangan besar itu. Sehingga gua itu menjadi tidak gelap. Alethra bisa melihat lekukan-lekukan bebatuan dinding yang mengelilinginya dengan jelas. Di tengah-tengah gua tersebut terdapat kolam berukuran sedang. Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa, bagaimana Ryńeus bisa menemukannya, pikirnya.

"Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu!"

Ryńeus berlari mendekati kolam. Alethra baru sadar ternyata ada suatu barang yang ditutupi oleh kain di dekat kolam. Ryńeus mendekati barang yang ditutupi kain itu.

"Ayo kemari Alethra!" ujar Ryńeus girang.

Alethra sebenarnya ragu dengan apa yang akan Ryńeus tunjukkan padanya. Alethra tetap berjalan mendekati Ryńeus. Saat Alethra sudah dekat dengan barang itu, akhirnya Alethra bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Inilah kejutan yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu!"

Lalu Ryńeus membuka kain itu dan memperlihatkan barang yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

"Tada!"

Alethra terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Ternyata barang itu adalah suatu lukisan yang berdiri dengan bantuan kayu. Lukisan itu menggambarkan dua orang yang tengah berdiri dan bergandengan, menatap pantai di langit sore. Namun hal yang membuat Alethra tercengang adalah dua orang dalam lukisan itu adalah Ryńeus dan dirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

"Aku membuatnya untukmu. Ini adalah lukisan saat kita berada di pantai Desa Silvergrove! Indah bukan?"

"I-iya, ini indah.."

Alethra masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin Ryńeus melukis ini semua dengan cepat. Alethra juga tidak melihat Ryńeus pergi ke gua ini. Dengan segala keraguannya, Alethra menanyakan permintaan terakhir Ryńeus.

"Ryńeus, apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

"Oh! Iya, aku hampir lupa."

Ryńeus berpikir lama dan beberapa saat kemudian dia berbicara.

"Permintaanku yang terakhir adalah ... Alethra harus tinggal disini selamanya."

Dalam situasi itu, Alethra terdiam membeku. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal ini terjadi.

"Apa?" ucap Alethra akhirnya.

"Ya, tinggal denganku di sini. Ayah pasti membolehkanmu untuk tinggal! Ini pasti akan menyenangkan bukan?" Ryńeus tersenyum lebar.

"Mengapa, Ryńeus?"

"Mengapa kamu tidak mau?"

"Bukannya begitu. Aku tidak bisa, Ryńeus. Aku masih ... mempunyai tugas di luar sana."

"Oh, Alethra. Mengapa selama ini kamu selalu memikirkan misimu itu?" ucap Ryńeus kecewa.

"Aku minta maaf Ryńeus, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu."

"Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi." Ryńeus menunduk sedih.

"Sendiri? Kau tidak akan sendiri, Ryńeus."

Ryńeus tidak langsung menjawab Alethra. Namun Ryńeus langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangisannya menggema di gua itu. Dia menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ryńeus?" Alethra mendekati Ryńeus dan berlutut di depannya.

Tangannya memegang pundak Ryńeus yang gemetaran.

"Apa aku masih kurang?"

"Ryńeus, bukan begitu."

"Apa aku membosankan? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Alethra berlutut dan langsung memeluk Ryńeus. Ryńeus pun akhirnya memeluk Alethra erat sambil menangis.

"Tidak, Ryńeus. Kamu tidak membosankan. Kau lebih dari itu. Maafkan aku," ucap Alethra lirih.

Alethra tidak pernah merasakan hal ini pada hidupnya. Dia merasa sudah terhubung dengan Ryńeus. Ryńeus sudah Alethra anggap sebagai adiknya walaupun mereka baru bertemu hari itu.

"Jika kau melihatku yang sebenarnya, kau juga akan pergi. Meninggalkanku. Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku."

Alethra melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata biru Ryńeus.

"Apa maksudmu Ryńeus?"

"Semua orang membenciku karena aku mempunyai benjolan dimana-mana. Karena aku tidak sempurna. Karena aku tidak seperti anak yang lain. Karena aku jelek dan semua orang ingin menghindariku."

Alethra menatap Ryńeus bingung.

"Itu tidak benar Ryńeus. Kamu kan sudah sembuh."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah sembuh. Aku berbohong."

Alethra terdiam lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Ryńeus. Matanya membesar melihat Ryńeus tidak percaya.

"Dulu, aku pikir penyakitku ini akan hilang. Namun setiap aku bertambah umur, penyakit ini semakin parah. Benjolan-benjolan di muka dan kakiku semakin membesar. Saat ayah membantuku untuk keluar rumah, semua penduduk desa mengucilkanku. Mereka bilang aku adalah 'anak setan'. Hal itu membuat aku sedih. Sehingga aku menutup diri dari dunia luar dengan berdiam diri di kamar. Lalu suatu hari, ada nenek tua yang berjalan di depan rumah kami. Nenek tua itu tiba-tiba jatuh dan meninggal tepat di depan pintu rumah kami tanpa sebab. Dan ... hampir semua penduduk desa menyalahiku. Mereka bilang, aku lah yang membunuh nenek tua itu. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun," jelas Ryńeus masih menangis.

"Ryńeus." Alethra juga akhirnya menangis mendengar ceritanya.

"Dan ... saat malam tiba. Mereka mencoba untuk menyakitiku. Mereka menarikku dari tempat tidur, aku terus berteriak 'ayah' saat itu. Ayah datang mencoba menolongku, namun salah satu dari mereka ... menusuk ayah dari belakang. Lalu mereka terus menusuk dan ...,"

Ryńeus tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. Kenangan buruknya kembali lagi terbayang. Alethra memeluk Ryńeus lagi. Dia tidak tahu kalau Ryńeus mengalami peristiwa buruk itu.

"Ayah ... sudah meninggal. Ayah sudah tiada," ucap Ryńeus lirih.

Alethra menangis dengannya. Suara Ryńeus masih menggema dalam gua. Hembusan angin dari langit gua menyapa mereka yang saling berpeluk. Rasa duka kembali datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryńeus berbicara lagi pelan.

"Setelah itu mereka ... terlihat takut dengan perbuatan mereka sebelumnya. Lalu mereka pergi, meninggalkan aku dan ayahku sendiri. Dan saat itu lah aku mendengar suara itu."

Alethra kembali menatap Ryńeus.

"Suara apa Ryńeus?"

Alethra melihat wajah sembab Ryńeus yang ragu berbicara.

"Suara ... suara batu ini."

Ryńeus memegang batu itu perlahan. Alethra tercengang dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Batu itu... berbicara padamu?" tanya Alethra masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, dia bilang dia akan membantuku. Dia bilang bisa menghidupkan lagi ayahku dan akan menyembuhkan penyakitku."

"Dan ... kau menerimanya?"

"Iya, aku menerimanya. Saat aku membukakan mataku, semuanya sudah berbeda. Tiba-tiba di kamarku terdapat banyak mainan, buku-buku dan sebagainya. Dan ayah sedang menemaniku disana. Aku sungguh senang bisa melihat ayahku baik-baik saja. Selain itu, benjolan di muka dan kakiku hilang begitu saja. Saat aku bertanya pada ayah tentang kejadian buruk itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya bahkan tidak tahu. Tidak hanya ayah, penduduk desa sekarang menjadi suka dengan kehadiranku. Mereka tidak mengucilkan aku lagi. Dan aku bisa bermain dengan anak yang lainnya. Aku sungguh bahagia saat itu."

Alethra tidak tahu jika black stone bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Ini sesuatu yang baru untuk Alethra. Namun ini semua menjadi jelas. Black stone aktif saat penggunanya memiliki keinginan besar. Dan keinginan Ryńeus saat itu adalah dia ingin bahagia. Dia ingin hidup bersama ayahnya dan tidak mau penduduk desa mengucilkannya lagi. Dia ingin sembuh dari penyakitnya yang makin parah.

Ternyata black stone tidak hanya mempengaruhi orang dewasa. Tapi tetap saja, pengguna black stone harus membayar konsekuensinya. Konsekuensinya ini biasanya membuat si pengguna tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri, seperti adik temannya itu. Konsekuensi apa yang telah Ryńeus bayar? Karena sejauh yang Alethra tahu, Ryńeus tidak gila.

"Aku pikir aku bahagia saat itu. Namun semuanya terasa hambar karena ternyata ... mereka semua baik padaku karena aku ingin mereka seperti itu. Aku yang mengontrol mereka. Mereka melakukan apa yang aku mau. Aku menjadi sadar apa yang telah aku perbuat."

"Lalu, mengapa kamu tetap memakai batu itu?"

"Karena batu itu berbicara padaku. Jika aku melepaskannya, semua orang di desa ini akan mati karena mereka tidak makan berhari-hari. Aku tahu itu sangat buruk dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Selain itu, aku akan kembali ke tubuhku yang dulu. Benjolan di mana-mana, ayah yang sudah tiada, dan semua orang kembali membenciku. Aku tidak mau kembali ke masa itu. Maka aku terus memakai batu itu. Namun tiba-tiba kau datang. Kau tidak sepenuhnya menuruti perkataanku. Kau melakukan itu semua karena kamu memang ingin melakukannya. Kamu tidak seperti yang lain. Saat itu aku merasa tidak kesepian lagi, aku merasa bahagia kembali menemuimu disini. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kamu tinggal. Disini kita bisa melakukan apa pun yang kita mau. Kita tidak akan pernah sakit dan kelaparan. Hanya ini pilihan yang terbaik."

Alethra terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Ryńeus. Dia mengerti konsekuensi yang di bayar Ryńeus. Ryńeus dan penduduknya terjebak dalam dunia ilusi. Dunia ilusi yang diciptakan oleh black stone untuk memenuhi kebahagian Ryńeus.

Mungkin inilah mengapa ayah Ryńeus mirip sekali dengan ayah Alethra. Agar Alethra bisa merasakan punya keluarga lagi.

Dan mengapa waktu di sini terasa lambat karena ini semua hanya ilusi.

Ini juga menjelaskan mengapa pedagang ikan dari desa itu tidak lagi menjual pasokan ikannya ke pusat kota.

Namun tetap saja, dunia itu tidak bisa memenuhi kebahagiaan Ryńeus yang sebenarnya. Karena dunia itu tidak nyata. Alethra memahami kondisi Ryńeus saat dia bilang kesepian di dunianya sendiri karena hanya Ryńeus seorang yang mempunyai akal sehat. Ryńeus tidak bisa mempelajari dunia luar karena dia terjebak disini.

"Ryńeus, pasti ada cara lain."

"Tidak! Tidak ada ... aku takut Alethra ... aku mohon tinggal bersamaku, ya?"

"Ryńeus, bagaimana jika aku membantumu untuk keluar dari sini?"

"Mengapa kau ingin keluar? Di sini tidak buruk kan? Di sini lebih aman dibanding di luar. Kita akan aman di sini."

Alethra menunduk memikirkan sesuatu lalu dia menatap Ryńeus lagi.

"Ryńeus, apa kau masih ingat dengan kupu-kupu dalam stoples?"

Mata Ryńeus yang sembab membesar menatap Alethra. Alethra pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kupu-kupu yang terkurung dalam stoples. Dia merasa aman di dalam sana. Tidak perlu berteduh saat hujan. Tidak perlu menghindar dari hewan pemangsa. Namun jika tidak diberi makan, dia akan mati. Maka dari itu kau memberinya makanan. Tapi tetap saja, kupu-kupu itu ingin bebas. Dia tidak peduli jika di luar sana hujan akan menyeretnya jatuh. Dia tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia akan berhadapan dengan hewan pemangsa. Karena semua itu akan membuatnya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan aku yakin kamu memikirkan hal yang sama bukan saat kau membebaskannya? Karena kamu tidak ingin menyiksanya. Karena kamu tahu kupu-kupu juga adalah makhluk hidup. Aku tahu kamu ingin bebas dari dunia ilusi ini."

Sekali lagi Ryńeus menangis lagi. Dia menutup mukanya lagi.

"Itu ... itu benar. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut kembali ke masa itu. Aku takut akhirnya kamu meninggalkan aku karena aku mengerikan."

"Tidak, Ryńeus. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan jika kita berhasil keluar, aku akan membawamu segera ke pusat kota agar kau menerima pengobatan dari tabib terbagus di sana. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu."

Lama Ryńeus menjawab. Dia masih menutup mukanya yang basah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryńeus membuka tangannya dan menatap Alethra mantap.

"Baiklah ... tapi bagaimana dengan penduduk desa? Jika aku melepaskan batu ini, mereka akan mati," ujar Ryńeus takut.

"Ryńeus." Alethra mengelus pundak Ryńeus. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Ini semua sudah di luar tangan kita. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, ini bukan salahmu. Kematian mereka tidak disebabkan olehmu."

"Oke," kata Ryńeus yang masih terisak-isak.

Alethra akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan mundur. Ryńeus dengan hati-hati melepaskan kalung itu. Namun belum sempat kalung itu melewati telinganya, kalung itu tiba-tiba bergerak kebawah. Ryńeus berkali-kali mengangkatnya namum kalung itu tidak mau lepas dari Ryńeus.

"Mengapa susah sekali?" ujar Ryńeus yang masih berusaha melepaskannya.

"Biar aku bantu."

Saat Alethra mendekati Ryńeus, batu itu menyala warna ungu terang. Alethra langsung mundur dan menutup mata dengan lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Ryńeus panik.

Tubuh Ryńeus terangkat dari permukaan diiringi oleh terangnya sinar batu.

"Ryńeus!" teriak Alethra.

"Aaaah!" teriak Ryńeus kesakitan.

Seketika muncul monster besar yang mengerikan berasal dari batu itu. Monster itu terlihat seperti manusia serigala tanpa kulit. Warnanya ungu tua dengan segala lendir di sekujur tubuhnya. Mulutnya menganga memperlihatkan taring yang tajam. Tangannya memiliki cakar yang panjang. Mata merahnya menuju Alethra tajam. Dibelakangnya, Ryńeus terjatuh pingsan.

"Ryńeus!" teriak Alethra sekali lagi.

Teriakan itu diikuti dengan auman yang keras dari monster itu. Suaranya menggema membuat seluruh gua indah itu berubah menjadi menakutkan. Alethra tersentak mendengar aumannya dan berjalan mundur sejauh mungkin. Burung-burung yang ada di sekitar gua pergi meninggalkan mereka melewati lubang langit gua.

Monster itu adalah jelmaan black stone. Karena Ryńeus tidak melawan Alethra, maka batu itu yang menggantikannya. Black stone tidak mau kehilangan pemiliknya. Alethra langsung mengeluarkan belatinya, bersiap untuk melawan.

Monster itu maju ke depan dan berusaha mencakar Alethra. Beruntungnya Alethra sudah berjalan memutar untuk menghindar. Monster itu terus menghantamnya dengan cakarnya. Dengan susah payah Alethra menghindar serangannya kesana-kemari. Namun serangannya tidak berhenti, sehingga Alethra terkena cakar pada tangan kirinya. Alethra mundur dan merintih kesakitan. Monster itu mengaum lagi, senang karena serangannya berhasil.

Alethra harus memikirkan strategi baru, dia tidak bisa menjangkaunya dengan belati. Gerakannya terlalu cepat. Lalu Alethra melihat Ryńeus yang masih pingsan disana. Batu kalungnya masih menyala. Monster itu berlari lagi ke arah Alethra. Alethra berhasil menghindarinya lagi. Monster itu tidak bisa memberhentikan larinya sehingga dia jatuh ke dalam kolam dalam gua. Karena kesempatan itu, Alethra berlari ke arah Ryńeus.

Saat Alethra sudah disamping Ryńeus, monster itu sudah keluar dari kolam. Dia mengaum kencang lagi, marah karena gagal menangkap Alethra. Alethra menaruh kepala Ryńeus di pangkuannya.

"Ryńeus? Ayo Ryńeus, kamu harus bangun!"

Alethra berusaha untuk melepaskan kalung batu itu dari kepala Ryńeus. Namun batu itu tetap menempel pada dada Ryńeus, seperti tidak bisa digerakkan. Ditambah lagi dengan luka di tangan kirinya, Alethra kesulitan untuk melepaskan kalung itu.

Auman monster itu terdengar lagi. Kini dia tahu apa yang Alethra lakukan. Dengan cepat monster itu berlari ke arah Alethra dan Ryńeus. Degup kencang Alethra bertambah saat monster itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Alethra akhirnya mencoba memutuskan kalung itu dengan belatinya. Kalung itu terbuat dari logam, jadi lumayan sulit untuk memutuskannya.

Saat monster itu sudah tepat di depannya dan bersiap menyerang, Alethra berhasil memutuskan kalung itu. Dengan cepat dia melepas batu itu dari dada Ryńeus dan menyorongkannya ke depan sambil berteriak.

"Pergi!"

Batu itu menjadi terang dua kali lipat dari sebelumnnya. Monster yang ada dihadapannya berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa saat kemudian, monster itu meledak menjadi cahaya putih. Cahaya itu membuat pandangan Alethra kabur. Setelah itu pandangan Alethra menjadi gelap gulita.

  
**~•~**

  
Alethra terbangun. Kepalanya pusing seperti sudah dihantam sesuatu. Alethra beranjak dari tidurnya dengan duduk di tempat. Pandangannya masih buram. Dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata, beberapa saat kemudian matanya kembali fokus.

Alethra sekarang berada di tengah Desa Silvergrove yang sepi. Langit tidak seindah di dunia ilusi. Sekarang langit sedang mendung, abu, dan gelap. Hembusan angin terasa sangat dingin, menandakan tiada kehidupan. Bau mayat bertebaran dimana saja. Mayat-mayat ini adalah penduduk desa yang bertahun-tahun tidak makan. Suara musik di tengah desa tidak terdengar lagi, digantikan oleh suara kesunyian.

Dengan hati-hati, Alethra berdiri. Kepalanya makin pusing. Alethra muntah, isinya semua pasir. Apa yang ia makan di dunia ilusi adalah pasir. Dia mencoba melihat tangan kirinya yang kembali ke semula. Tidak terluka akibat cakar monster, namun dia masih merasakan pedihnya. Lalu Alethra teringat akan Ryńeus.

"Ryńeus?" ucapnya lirih.

Dia berjalan ke rumah Ryńeus. Pintunya tertutup rapat, namun Alethra bisa membukanya. Saat di dalam, Alethra mendengar suara batuk anak kecil.

"Ryńeus," gumam Alethra sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Tiba lah Alethra di kamar Ryńeus. Ryńeus berada di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak berselimut. Mata Alethra membesar saat melihat Ryńeus yang sekarang. Muka Ryńeus disisi yang lain membengkak besar. Alethra hampir tidak mengenali Ryńeus saat itu. Kaki yang lain pun begitu. Terdapat benjolan-benjolan yang besar. Rambutnya botak dan matanya terpejam memerah seperti sehabis menangis panjang.

Ryńeus masih tertidur terlentang dan dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Alethra. Alethra menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia mendekat menuju tempat tidur. Namun saat dia berjalan, ada yang menghalangi langkahnya. Ketika Alethra melihat kebawah, dia tersentak lagi.

Ternyata yang menghalangi langkahnya adalah mayat. Alethra langsung ingat akan cerita Ryńeus saat dia di serang penduduk desa. Ayahnya ternyata masih disini. Menemani Ryńeus walaupun sudah mati. Tangis Alethra kembali menjadi.

"A..yah ... ayah ... apa itu kau?" ucap Ryńeus pelan.

Alethra langsung menghampiri Ryńeus dan berlutut untuk menatap mukanya.

"Ryńeus, ini aku ... Alethra."

"Ale ... Alethra?"

"Iya, Ryńeus! Ini aku," ucap Alethra berusaha tersenyum.

Dengan pelan Ryńeus membuka matanya. Mata birunya menatap wajah Alethra. Dia mencoba tersenyum melihat Alethra yang sudah di dekatnya.

"Alethra ... kita berhasil... kita berhasil keluar... terima kasih, Alethra."

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu. Aku akan mencari kuda untuk membawamu pergi. Apa kamu bisa berjalan?"

"Su-susah ... aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa jalan."

"Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja. Tunggu disini."

"Tunggu!" teriak Ryńeus.

Alethra langsung berhenti dan menatap Ryńeus.

"Aku ... aku kedinginan."

Alethra langsung mencari selimut di sekitar rumah. Namun tidak ada yang tersisa. Akhirnya Alethra melepaskan jubahnya dan menyelimuti Ryńeus dengan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Sudah lumayan hangat."

"Ryńeus, tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Alethra langsung bergegas keluar rumah. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan kuda di tempat ini? Namun Tuhan seperti mengabulkan permintaannya. Kebetulan Alethra mendengar kudanya ada di sekitar desa.

"Shadow!" teriak Alethra ketika dia menemukan kudanya di sisi desa. Alethra berlari ke kudanya.

"Dimana saja kau? Ayo ikut aku." Alethra langsung menarik tali kudanya dan menggiringnya sampai depan rumah Ryńeus.

"Tunggu disini!" Alethra mengikat tali kuda ke pagar kayu rumah agar tidak kabur lagi.

Alethra masuk lagi ke dalam dan mendekati Ryńeus yang menggigil.

"Ryńeus, aku menemukan kudaku. Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ayah, apa itu kau?" namun mata Ryńeus masih terpejam.

"Bukan, Ryńeus. Ini aku Alethra." Alethra memegang pelan tangan Ryńeus yang masih normal.

"Ayah ... apakah kau ingat dengan ucapanmu dulu? Jika ... jika kita ingin sesuatu, kita harus berpegang dengan keinginan itu. Kita harus ... harus berusaha untuk menggapainya."

Ryńeus bergumam dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak mendengar Alethra memanggilnya.

"Ryńeus, ayo bangun," ucap Alethra sedih.

"Maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu, ayah ... Maafkan Ryńeus, ayah. Sekarang bi-bisakah kau membuatkan aku api, ayah? Aku ... kedinginan."

Setelah kalimat itu bersuara, Ryńeus langsung terdiam membisu. Tubuhnya yang menggigil menjadi tidak bergerak lagi. Suara napasnya tidak terdengar lagi.

"Ryńeus?" panggil Alethra.

Namun terlambat sudah, Ryńeus tidak bisa menjawab panggilan Alethra.

Alethra memeriksa urat nadinya, sudah tidak terasa lagi. Alethra harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ryńeus telah menghembuskan napas terakhir. Alethra menutup matanya erat-erat, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, berharap ini semua tidak terjadi. Tetapi saat dia membuka mata, terlihat lah Ryńeus yang sudah memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur selamanya. Di sana lah, Alethra menangis tanpa henti.

  
**~•~**

  
Alethra mengubur Ryńeus di samping rumahnya. Sebelum mengubur, dia sudah mengambil black stone dari kalungnya. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau misinya kali ini memberi kesan yang baik dan buruk. Seandainya dia bisa menyelamatkan Ryńeus. Alethra tidak pernah melupakan kebaikan Ryńeus untuknya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan Ryńeus.

Alethra bergegas naik kudanya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hiduplah menjadi kupu-kupu bebas, Ryńeus."

Dan itu lah akhirnya.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic pertama aku huhu T^T  
> Dari tahun lalu main game ini, gak bisa lupa sama quest yang satu ini. Gamenya juga bahkan cuman mod dari game Skyrim :"   
> Tapi gatau kenapa ceritanya lebih ngena. Nama gamenya Enderal (harus punya Skyrim classic hehe, kalau mau main) Tapi worth it banget! ^^  
> Oh, iya. Makasii juga udah mau mampir. Walaupun kayanya belum terkenal si disini. Tapi coba-coba dulu aja haha :D  
> Anyway, have a good time! ^^


End file.
